Final Fantasy X3
by catchan2006
Summary: Set sixteen years after X-2; Iwahara Chitose, a normal sixteen year-old girl, and her best friend Kasumi are sudden transported to Spira. Lost and confused, Chitose befriends Vidina, son of Wakka and Lulu. That's when things start getting weird...VidinaOC
1. The Strange Boy

Final Fantasy X-3

_**catchan: THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES BELONGS TO SQUARE-ENIX!! I came up with this idea a while ago but I just haven't really thought about how to word it...**_

_**Vidina: Try and explain now then and I'll translate if you can't, okay?**_

_**catchan: Aw, thanks Viddy!**_

_**Vidina: Never call me that. -evils-**_

_**catchan: Basically, Chitose came into my head after I completed The World Ends With You; she's based on Rhyme and Kasumi from King of Thorns (Kasumi was later used as the name of Chitose's BFF). I really want to write a fic where our world clashes with another world, which is where Viddy came from.**_

_**Vidina: What did I just say?**_

_**catchan: So, here's the idea and I hope you like it! Viddy!**_

_**Vidina: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!**_

_**catchan: WAH! VIDDY'S LOST HIS MIND!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

"Eh? What are you wearing??"

"Is it that bad? I thought it looked cute."

Chitose, a short girl of sixteen, looked like a boy. Her black hair, which had been long and silky as a child, had been reduced to a short, unkept manner for the past three years and her gray eyes were framed by round glasses. She wore an orange long sleeved (and about three sizes too big so it sat loosely on her hips and barely sat on her shoulders) t-shirt with a giant white skull on it, gray jeans, green socks and black trainers. On her head was a black beanie hat with a black pin with the same skull as her t-shirt on it and the same skull was also on the black choker around her neck. Compared to her busty best friend Kasumi, Chistose was flatter than a pancake.

Kasumi, who was showing off her natural curves, tan and (dyed) blonde hair, stared in horror as Chitose had said she thought it looked cute. She then said "You looked like you're in Kindergarden! Not your first year of High School!"

Chitose replied "Actually, my neighbour says I look like a twelve year-old."

Kasumi sighed and said "Well, it doesn't really matter...I guess..."

Chitose smiled.

_That girl...she's so innocent...it's no surprise that she reject boys who like her..._

The two walked through Shibuya, chatting about school life and what ever. As they stopped at the scramble, Chitose noticed a young boy next to her. And what an odd looking boy he was! A natural tan, a purple hood covered his face and tattered clothes. What was he doing here in Shibuya? Looking for his parents? Going to a party?

"_So...it's you..._"

"Huh?"

The boy looked up at the older girl; "_You're the One...who escaped..._"

"What do you..?" Chitose began to ask when the crossing chime sounded. Kasumi dragged her friend off across the street while the boy followed in hot pursuit. People past by without noticing anyone or anything.

"You_ are the One...who will save us..._"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. People screamed "EARTHQUAKE!!" and began to get into position. Kasumi and Chitose just stood there, unable to move.

"KASUMI!!" Chitose held on tightly to her best friend.

Then the ground beneath them fell apart like a puzzle...

X X X X

"Viddy! Come here!"

"Stop calling me that! It's VIDINA!"

Wakka laughed as his sixteen year-old son walked towards spot on the beach his father stood on. Vidina had spiky orange hair with a bit of his fringe curled over the right side of his forehead and big brown eyes. His skin was a natural tan, which made his look like the perfect island boy fantasy. He wore a yellow skin-tight tank-top, the same trousery-things as his father, a purple cloth tied around his waits and sandals. He wore the standard equipment for a blitz-ball player as well and a pair of white bead necklaces were around his neck.

Wakka hadn't changed a bit in sixteen years, but he had grown his beard a bit more. He ruffled his son's hair, much to the boy's annoyance, and said "Sorry, Vidina."

Vidina always hated nicknames; he didn't really understand how they would work so it irritated him greatly when he heard any sort of nickname. He smoothed his hair back to its normal state and said "Stop it! I'm an adult now!"

"You sound like such a kid when you say that!" Wakka laughed.

"Aw Pop!"

Wakka threw a blitz-ball at Vidina, who caught it and threw it back. A rather nice father-son moment. Vidina was close to both his parents, Lulu in particular (what boy wasn't close to his mother?), and he liked to play blitz-ball with his dad or friends on the beach.

"So, you excited?" asked Wakka as he threw the ball back.

"Ah! About going to Luca, right?" Vidina caught it "Yeah! Pity I can't join the team yet..."

"Not until you're seventeen." Wakka sounded serious.

"I know, I know." Vidina replied as he threw the ball, "But at least my pop's the coach and he can get me there to watch a live match instead of on the Sphere!"

Wakka laughed but missed catching the ball, which hit him in the head and flew off into the sea.

"AH! SORRY POP! I'M SO SORRY!!" Vidina ran over and kept apologizing the whole time. Wakka, rubbing his head, jokingly replied "It's okay; Your ma always said I had a head made of rock! Now go pick up the ball."

Vidina, still feeling guilty, walked over to the edge of the beach where the sea would lap up to pick up the ball. The second he did, he noticed something rather perculiar...something in the water?

"Hey? You see that?" Vidina pointed to the distance and looked back. Wakka looked as well, squinted and said "That looks like...a...person!!"

Upon hearing the word "person", Vidina immediately reacted by running out into the water and swimming out.

_He's so hot-headed!! He'll get himself killed one day!!_

Vidina managed to get the person while Wakka was getting angry about his son and pulled them back to the beach as fast as he could. The figure was a small boy dressed in the strangest clothes (well, in Vidina's case it was) they had ever seen, his glasses had been removed by Vidina earlier.

"Stand back!" ordered Vidina and knelt down to perform CPR...uh...why was he starting with the mouth-to-mouth? Wakka was about to correct him when Vidina stopped...uh...removed his mouth from the other boy's and the boy started coughing.

Vidina supported him by placing a hand on his back and asked "Hey, you okay?"

The boy placed a hand on his chest, coughed a few more times and replied "Y...yeah...I'm fine..."

Five seconds later...

"You're a **GIRL**?!" Vidina's bright red face clashed horribly with his orange hair. Wakka tried really hard not to giggle and the girl (as it was now confirmed) replied "Of course!" She then looked rather confused and asked "Why did you think I was a boy?"

Vidina's face got even redder as he replied "YOU'RE SO FLAT!!"

The girl laughed as she said "I get that a lot; on the train, when old men bump into me, they always say that!"

Both males stared in utter confusion and thought the exact same thing: _Why does that statement worry me so much? And...what's a "train"?_

The girl looked up and asked "Ala? Why is everything so blurry?" She felt her face "Where are my glasses?"

"Uwah! H-here!" Vidina replaced them on the girl's face and tried to make them comfortable on her face. He slowly removed his hands and paused when she looked directly at him and smiled innocently.

_**B-DMP!**_

Wakka knelt down next to his son and the girl and asked "What's your name? Why were you in the ocean? Did the boat you were on sink or somethin'?"

The girl looked at him; "My name's Chitose Iwahara. Um..." She finally got a good look at her surroundings and said "Gosh, I swear I was at Shibuya! Not Okinawa!"

"I'm Wakka."

"And I'm his son, Vidina." Vidina's face had cooled down at this point.

"Oh-kin-awa? Where's that?" asked Wakka, "And where's Shi-bu-ya?" He scratched his head and said "Did you hit your head when you fell or somethin, Chitose'?"

Chitose fell silent. Horror set in and she stared at the two. She then said "But...I've never been to the beach before...and...I know where I was...cause Kasumi was there..."

"Eh? Kasumi?" asked Vidina, "Who's that?"

"Kasumi was-was-was right next to me!!" Her eyes filled with tears as she began to understand the seriousness of the situation, "She fell with me! I remember!! T-THEN S-SHE-" Finally came the tears. She gave out a loud whine and pushed her glasses up with the palms of her hands to rub her eyes (or hide the tears, BADLY). Vidina asked "Chitose? What happened next..?"

He took one of her wrists with his hand and pulled it away from her face so he could see her clearly. He asked again "Chitose?"

Chitose sniffed and stared at him for a few seconds. Tears streamed down her face. She then replied "I...I don't remember what happened..."

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Chitose and Vidina stand in the middle of the room.-**

**Chitose and Vidina: WELCOME TO THE OMAKE!!**

**-Chitose bows while Vidina does the prayer. They both stare at each other.-**

**Vidina: What was that you just did?**

**Chitose: What? The bow? Where I'm from, it's polite to bow.**

**Vidina: Pfft, that's silly! The prayer is simple!**

**Chitose: Huh...right...anyway! This is the Omake! Expect more in the future!**

**Vidina: EH??**

**-Curtains close-**

**Vidina: WE RAN OUT OF TIME?!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends the first chapter! Chitose has met with Vidina and Wakka but she can't remember what happened after she was with Kasumi?! Oh no!! And, according to Chitose, Kasumi fell too! Where is she now?! Answers will come up in future chapters! But the biggest question is-**_

_**Vidina: Oh, shut up, will you? You're annoying!**_

_**catchan: AW! HOW RUDE! -brings out a katana-**_

_**Vidina: -scared look-**_

_**catchan: -evil voice- Watch out for the next chapter...**_


	2. To Besaid Village

Final Fantasy X-3

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES!! Last time, Chitose and her best friend Kasumi were shopping in Shibuya when suddenly there's an earthquake! Next thing she knows, Chitose wakes up on Besaid and-**_

_**Chitose: I can't remember what happened after I was with Kasumi!**_

_**Vidina: Don't worry Chitose, you'll remember soon!**_

_**Chitose: I hope so... -sigh-**_

_**Vidina: You'll DEFINETLY remember soon! Right, NEKO??**_

_**catchan: WHY ARE YOU THREATENING ME?! I AM THE AUTHOR!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

Chitose rubbed her eyes dry of the tears while Wakka and Vidina stood not far to discuss her.

"Okay, so she was with someone else..." Wakka whispered.

"Then...where is her friend?" Vidina asked "I never saw another person out there..."

"Maybe, this Kasumi was swept out to sea."

"Good point."

"I'll take a boat and head out to sea." Wakka suggested "I'll be back late so tell your mother."

"Alright, but what about..."

They looked back at Chitose who was now standing up and looking directly at them. Waka said "Take her back to the village. Chitose needs some rest after what happened."

"Okay."

Wakka and Vidina walked back over. Wakka leaned forward so his hands rested on his thighs (this made me nearly level with Chitose) and said "Vidina's gonna take you back to the village now, okay? I'll be back later because I'll be looking for your friend. What does she look like?"

"Okay..." Chitose rubbed her eyes some more like a child would when they're tired "Kasumi...had dyed blonde hair and a tan...and she's wearing a red tank-top, a black mini skirt...and boots..." She sniffed and looked at Vidina. "Please look after me."

She bowed, making Vidina go very red.

"LET'S GO." Vidina said, very loudly.

Wakka's sweat dropped at the sight of his son's nerves. It was almost quite funny though.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Wakka waved and set off towards the dock. Vidina stared at his father for a few seconds before staring back at Chitose and there was silence.

"..."

"..."

Chitose smiled.

"..."

Vidina put his hand on the back of his head (a habit he picked up from his father) and said "L-let's go! We'll go now! For sure! Y-YEAH!!"

"Hee hee, Vidina's funny!"

Vidina suddenly started walking very fast, grabbed Chitose's wrist and dragged her across the sand towards the cross roads further up.

X X X X

"Wow, waterfalls!"

"You've never seen waterfalls before?"

Chitose had stopped to look at the three waterfalls that were next to the path they took. Vidina had calmed down a split second before. Chitose explained "I've never been to the ocean before."

The way she said it seemed to show a sort of sadness. Vidina back-tracked a few steps to stand next to her and said "Well, you're here now, right? That's the important part."

"How?"

Silence. An awkward one too.

Vidina went red again. He then stammered "U-UH! W-well, y-you see...uh...n-nevermind!" He started walking onward and ordered "Stay close, alright??"

"Hee hee."

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

Vidina suddenly held his ears as if he expected blood to rush out of them like the waterfalls themselves. He asked "How am I funny?" He removed his ears as his tone became more angry. Chitose shuddered as she replied "Cause...I THOUGHT...you were..."

She quickly went quiet. This rather pleased the boy...but at the same time he was irritated by his behavior...

X X X X

_She has come..._

_Our Saviour..._

_The Bloodline of Heroes..._

_She will save us..._

X X X X

Lulu, who had just finished cleaning the hut where she, her husband and her teenaged son lived, was positively shocked to see Vidina pop his head in with a young...that was a girl, right?

"Hey Ma, this is Chitose." Vidina introduced pretty casually.

Lulu stared in shock. Why was her little boy with a girl?? And was it actually a girl??

Chitose looked at Lulu's face. Then her eyes scanned down and she said "Wow, Vidina! You're mum's beautiful!!"

Flattery? Somewhere inside of her began to go on defensive mode; all the girls (which was pretty much all the girls who came to Besaid) used flattery on Lulu. Chitose smiled as she said "It's nice to meet you; I'm Chitose. Vidina saved my life by the ocean!"

"He did what?" Lulu seemed a bit confused. She then asked "Vidina! Where's your father?"

Vidina walked over to the sofa/bed and picked up a towel. He turned back and replied "Pop went looking for Chitose's friend, "Ka-su-me"."

"KA-SU-MI." Chitose pouted with puffed up cheeks like a little kid. Lulu managed to stifle some laughter.

_Chitose's...so different, if that may be the word, from all those other girls._

Vidina removed Chitose's hat and began to rub her salty-wet head furiously with the towel. Chitose kept squeaking in pain until Vidina, rather annoyed, stopped and dropped the towel on his head, ordering "You dry your hair then!"

Lulu said "Let me."

She walked over and took the towel and began to dry her head. Chitose kept squeaking though. Lulu then said "Her hair must be filled with salt water. I'll take her out to get her hair washed."

She then began to gather up more towels and something to wash her hair with (Chitose thought it looked an awful lot like a bar of soap...maybe there was a bath on the cards?).

"But she just got here Ma! Let her rest for just a little bit!" Vidina begged "I have to show her around!"

Lulu threw a towel at her son's head and said "Let her bathe first."

"...yes, ma'am."

"Chitose, follow me and stay close." Lulu ordered.

"Okay!" Chitose saluted like a child "See ya later Vidina!"

"Yeah, be safe you two." Vidina called after them as they left.

X X X X

**Omake:**

**-Chibi Chitose and Vidina sit on beanbags.-**

**Chitose: Hey, you know what we should do?**

**Vidina: What?**

**Chitose: Introduce ourselves!**

**Vidina: ...okay...I'll start, okay?.**

**Chitose: Okay!**

**Vidina: I'm Vidina and I live on Besaid Island. I like sports and swimming and I dislike school and nicknames. My favourite colour is yellow and I dislike the colour green (it's a sickly colour!). Apparently, I am quite a good singer...My weapon of choice is a sword. A single child, I turned sixteen two and half months ago.**

**Chitose: Okay, my turn! I'm Iwahara Chitose and I live in Tokyo, Japan. I love anything with skull designs (I think they're cute!). The only thing I dislike is the "Hello Kitty!" brand. I dunno why either... My favourite colour is light orange and I hate the colour gray. If I have to fight...well...that's a spoiler! I'm sixteen and I adore my little brother Issun; he's twelve and so cute!!**

**Vidina: W-wait...how long have you been sixteen?**

**Chitose: Eto... -counts fingers- Seven months now...why?**

**Vidina: -horror- N-no reason...**

**-curtains close-**

**Vidina: SHE'S OLDER THAN ME?! BUT SHE LOOKS SO DAMN YOUNG!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter!**_

_**Vidina: Hey, where's were the fighting??**_

_**catchan: Patience is a virtue.**_

_**Chitose: Vidina is violent...**_

_**Vidina: Am not!**_

_**catchan: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	3. Washing up and some explanations

Final Fantasy X-3

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES!! Hey! I just realized that the title looks like a face! XD**_

_**Vidina: ...catchan...focus...**_

_**catchan: Sorry! Right!**_

_**Vidina: I took Chitose to my village where my mum's taken her to get a bath-**_

_**catchan: Viddy? What is it?**_

_**Vidina: -blinks- I...do...n't...know...uh...**_

_**catchan: -steps back- Let's...continue then, shall we?**_

_**Vidina: Yeah...**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

Lulu had taken Chitose to some hidden location (Chitose was sworn to secrecy) where there was a waterfall and a large lake. Rocks surrounded it so you could just sit there and watch the water or drink from the water or bathe. Since they were here for the later option, Chitose dived in without a second thought and without clothes (of course).

Lulu just stared as the girl came up for air with the largest smile on her face and squealed "It's so cold! Ms Lulu! Come in!"

"Just get back here so I can wash your hair!" Lulu ordered. She had a bath earlier on so she wasn't too content on getting wet again. Chitose shook her head and swam further back. She then stopped and started swimming back, as if some force had turned her back (or maybe, Vidina had told her earlier that his mother didn't like it when anyone went against her).

Chitose pulled herself up onto the side and sat there while Lulu began to wash the girl's hair throughly. Chitose didn't squeal or anything this time. She closed her eyes and asked "Ms Lulu? Where am I?"

"Besaid Island, why?"

"No, I mean..." Chitose was about to ask where EXACTLY (as in world-wise) she was but soon gave up. After all, she wouldn't get a clear answer.

X X X X

When the two got back, Chitose was changed into Vidina's old clothes (a cream t-shirt, shorts and sandals)as Lulu had hung up Chitose's clothes to dry. Vidina was thrilled when he was told he could show the new girl around and proceeded to drag her around the very small town. People stared as Vidina pointed out places and strongly warned her never to go outside the village by herself, especially at night.

"Hey, Vid-kun, what's that?" Chitose asked as she pointed to the large temple at the end of the village. Vidina gave her a noogie as he said "My name is VIDINA. Not VID-KUN."

Once he finished, he explained "That's Besaid's temple of Yevon. Ma and I aren't particularly reglious but Pop, he's more reglious than both of us put together!"

"Who's Yevon?" asked Chitose.

Vidina asked "You've never heard of Yevon?"

"Is he like God?"

Vidina kept quiet and placed his hand behind his neck. "Uh...well..."

_How do I word this..?_

"Not really." He explained "Before I was born, it was. But it was an evil one." He tried to seem scary, which actually did frighten Chitose, "Then High Summoner Yuna brought the Eternal Calm and we've lived in peace since."

"The Eternal Calm?"

"You really don't know where you are, do you?"

Vidina explained about Summoners and Aeons and Yuna's pilgrimage. He told Chitose in detail about the seven guardians: his own parents, Wakka and Lulu, Rikku, an Al-Bhead girl who happened to be Yuna's cousin, Khimari Ronso, a member of the Ronso tribe ("What's a Ronso?" "Augh..."), Auron, the Unsent guardian of Yuna's father, and Tidus, Yuna's (now) husband.

"I was born two years after the Eternal Calm started and I was born during a really bad time!" Vidina boasted, "Some Unsent tried to destroy Spira! Er-that's our world! But Lady Yuna, Ms Rikku and Ms Paine saved us again!" He smiled "Then Tidus returned, here on this island! They travel a lot...so I don't see them a lot."

Chitose muttered "Wow...so much information..."

Vidina also explained "Lady Yuna and Tidus' daughter and I are childhood friends too. I haven't seen her in a while though..."

"Do you like her?"

"Huh?"

It took a while for this to sink in- Vidina went bright red and stammered "N-no WAY! S-s-she's j-just a f-f-f-friend!!"

"Vidina, stop getting embarrassed."

"Pop!"

True to his word, Wakka had returned and walked towards the couple. He ruffled his son's hair and said "Look at you; you're growing up!"

"S-shut up!" Vidina protested.

Chitose asked "Did you find Kasumi?"

Wakka looked into sad but hopeful eyes before frowning and shaking him head; "Sorry Chitose. I couldn't see her anywhere..."

"Oh."

Vidina looked at Chitose, who was staring at her feet, and placed his hand around her shoulders. He then said "Cheer up, okay? Kasumi might have washed up on Kilika, or Luca. She'll be okay, okay?"

"...okay..."

Something sparkled in the boy's eyes and he asked "Pop, can Chitose come with us when we go to Luca?"

"Ha! That's a good idea!" Wakka laughed. Chitose asked "Why is that a good idea?"

Vidina explained "There's a boat that goes to Kilika and then you have to get another boat that goes to Luca! The Besaid Aurochs are going to Luca for the yearly Blitz Ball match. Pop's the coach and I get to go to Luca for the first time; maybe we'll find Kasumi or at least someone who's seen her (maybe)!"

Within seconds, Chitose's youthful face lit up and she hugged Vidina and Wakka tightly around the waist as she said "I don't know how I can thank you!! Thank you so much!!"

"Heh heh...it's no problem." Vidina said, patting her back gently.

"I've got a question though..." Chitose asked as she looked up at the two men. There was a sinking feeling in Vidina's gut as he asked "Yes?"

"What's Blitz Ball?"

X X X X

_The Time Approaches..._

_Let it begin soon..._

X X X X

That evening, everyone in Besaid gathered around the circle, where a large fire reached into the sky and crackled loudly, as the Besaid Aurochs gave psych-up speeches. Wakka sat with Lulu on one side and Vidina on the other. The children were either picking on each other or paying attention (more the former than the latter) and Vidina found Chitose staring at the food with some longing.

"When will they finish talking?" whispered Chitose, hoping not to get caught.

Vidina whispered back "It's ALWAYS like this. Don't worry; it'll be over soon."

"Aw..."

At some point, Lulu whispered something to Wakka. The most amazing thing happened: Wakka went bright red and shouted "WHA??"

There was silence. Everyone turned to look at the two former Guardians with confusion. Vidina looked at his folks in embarrassment and asked "Why are they my parents..?"

Wakka went even redder and stared at the floor in embarrassment; "C-continue..."

Lulu giggled and leaned on her husband in an affectionate way. The Aurochs had forgotten what they were going to say next so they let everyone start to eat. Chitose was one of the most happy of them all.

X X X X

**Omake:**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Vidina and Chitose look at Wakka and Lulu talking amongst themselves-**

**Vidina: I wonder why Pop got so flustered?**

**Chitose: Maybe it was what I mentioned to Ms Lulu...**

**Vidina: -confused- What you said?**

**Chitose: Yep. Ms Lulu kinda looked a bit happy on our way back to your house so when I asked why was she so happy. She said it was something she wanted to do but she thought your dad wouldn't agree to it.**

**Vidina: Uh...huh?**

**Chitose: So I said that maybe she should tell your dad and see what happens.**

**Vidina: -horror- Did she tell you what it was?**

**Chitose: No, why? Vidina? Are you okay?**

**Vidina: I think I just realized what Ma wanted to do...**

**Chitose: What? What? I want to know!**

**Vidina: ... -whispers in Chitose's ear-**

**Chitose: Oh, hee hee hee!**

**-curtains close-**

**Vidina: MAAA! BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU PLAN TO DO!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter!**_

_**Vidina: -look of horror-**_

_**catchan: What's the big deal, Viddy? Your mum wants to be happy; don't you want her to be happy?**_

_**Vidina: Of course I do! But my ma's FORTY and my pop's FORTY-TWO. YEVON KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!**_

_**catchan: Also, I tried to write down Bender from Futurama's laugh from the fourth episode of season one (I can't remember what it's called and I've got it on DVD!!) when Bender asks "Why only two?". It's a reference to John DiMaggio, who voices Bender AND Wakka.**_

_**Vidina: catchan also wonders if she's spelt "Yevon" and "Auroch" right, among other things... please correct if she has!**_


	4. Kirli

Final Fantasy X-3

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES!!**_

_**Chitose: After getting used to Besaid, I found out Kasumi's not in this area...but Vidina's invited me to travel with the Besaid Aurochs to find out any info about her!**_

_**Vidina: What will happen next! Let's see!**_

X X X X

Chapter 4

"Today's the day! My beloved Vidina's going off with his dad and the Aurochs to Luca! Ahh! I want to go with him!"

A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes skipped down the hill towards Besaid Village. She wore a light blue tube-top covered by a dark purple jacket that had not sleeves and ran to about a few centimeters above her bare stomach. A blue waist cloth was tightly pulled across her hips, hiding the top part of her long dark purple skirt that showed her left leg. Her black knee length boots were covered in sand and her light green arm warmers were rather grubby. Holding back the right side of her fringe was a blue circle hair-clip. Around her neck was a light green chocker, which she adored the most out of anything she wore (besides her hair-clip, a gift from her parents when she was ten). Her light brown hair reached her elbows and, like Vidina who had a curl in his fringe, had a curl from the right side of her head sticking out. The first thing you could tell about this young girl was that she was very pretty...the second was just as easy; she was in love with Vidina.

She skipped over to his house and could hear the murmers of her beloved Vidina and his family, sitting around and eating their breakfast. She popped her head in and said "Hiya guys! Thought I'd come pay a visit!"

"Oh, heya Kirli." Vidina said, not actually caring that his childhood friend had come to visit. The brunette girl took a step inside the house and smiled even wider.

"Hi Kirli, how are your parents?" asked Wakka.

"Kirli." Lulu bowed her head, hiding her distaste for Kirli's "visit". It wasn't as if Lulu hated Kirli. It was just ever since she was old enough to like boys, Kirli had constantly hounded for Vidina's attention. Not like he ever noticed. Ever.

"Hello." said a strange little boy dressed in Vidina's old clothes. He was partly turned towards the guest. His eyes were framed by circle glasses and there was a constant blush on his cheeks. This boy was...so innocent that anyone could fall in love with him. Kirli stared directly at the boy before asking "Who's this precious little boy?"

"This is Chitose." Vidina said, "And _SHE _was drowning so I saved _HER_."

"I was there." Wakka made the point known. "The fool started by using mouth-to-mouth. Silly boy!"

"Aw, shut up Pop! I was panicking!" Vidina protested in his defense with a faint blush.

Kirli's happy face froze, her eyes didn't even blink and she didn't even breathe as she let this sudden info sink in.

_Chitose..._

_Drowning..._

_Mouth-to-Mouth..._

_Girl..._

_Girl..._

_**A GIRL?!**_

Kirli shrieked "THAT CAN'T BE A GIRL!!"

Vidina shouted "Kirli! Don't be rude!!"

Kirli shouted "BUT CHITOSE HAS NO CHEST!! HOW CAN THIS BE A GIRL?!"

"She's not a "this"!"

Chitose laughed while Kirli and Vidina had the whole "Is not-Is too!" argument and said "Wow, this is just like at home!"

Kirli, fed up with this, said "I'll prove to you that Chitose-" She turned Chitose to face herself and grabbed her front of Chitose's t-shirt, "IS NOT A-" She pulled so hard that the front of the shirt ripped off- "...g-girl..?" There was silence

Kirli started in confusion.

Lulu was horrified.

Wakka didn't even look, let alone paying much attention.

Vidina,who was the closest to Chitose, said the only thing that broke the silence "B-breasts..."

Chitose took it all in before reacting. Despite the fact caring little about how a girl should look and all that jazz, she turned red, her face became distorted with embarrassment and horror and she screamed **REALLLLY LOOOUUUDDDLLLLY**!! She held her hands to her small chest, got up and started to run out of the house-wait, the village.

"Ah! Chitose! CHITOSE!!" Vidina stood up and grabbed a knife (who knew what kinda of trouble she'd get into?). He then grabbed Chitose's shirt from a pile of sheets behind him and gave Kirli a dirty look "I hope you're proud of yourself!!"

"ME?!"

Vidina had already left after Chitose to let Kirli say anymore. She popped her head outside and shouted "IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE LOOKS LIKE A BOY IS IT?!"

"What was that?"

"I don't-ah crap..."

"Oh great, Kirli's here..."

"Here comes drama..."

"I don't CARE who her parents are; she really doesn't show a lot of respect to the people who-"

"GRRR..." Kirli turned to the villages and shrieked "OH SHUT UP YOU WIMPS!!"

X X X X

Chitose was crounching by the monument when Vidina caught by to her. He stood not very far from her as he said "Thank goodness I found you..."

"I'm sorry..."

Vidina looked over at the girl. He asked "Why are you apologizing?"

"...because...I ruined Vidina's little clothes..."

"Is that all?"

Chitose sniffed.

"And...I woke up...everyone else...they'll be mad..."

"I think Kirli's the one who woke them up."

"And...I got Kirli-chan angry..."

"Even though she winds up so easily, it's my fault so I should be the one apologizing."

"And...and..." Chitose sniffed "Vidina saw..._them_..."

"_Them_"? Vidina gasped and he said "Oh you mean your _breasts_!"

His nose began to bleed a bit at the memory. Shaking his head quickly, he wiped his nose. He stammered a few times before he said "I-I didn't see them! Okay?" Okay, he was lying and Chitose knew it. He sat down where he stood and said "Here; put this on. You'll get cold."

He threw her shirt and it landed directly on her head. Chitose asked "But it's hot, how can I get a cold?"

Vidina just laughed and told her to just put on her shirt.

X X X X

Kirli, much to her disatisfaction, apologised. But because she said it in a gritted voice, Vidina pushed her bowed head further to the ground and said "Say it properly."

"It's okay! Really!" Chitose waved her hands in front of her "It's my fault anyway."

"Stop saying that! IT'S OURS!!"

Kirli was shocked to see Vidina saying this, but he seemed SOFTER when he said it. Chitose was changed into her original clothes, Wakka had disappeared to make more preparations and Lulu said "Really, not only did you cause trouble, you RAN AWAY from your parents! You're lucky I didn't tell them!"

"..."

Kirli was silent. She then replied "I don't care what others think about me..."

"That's a lie, Kirli." Lulu patted her back. Vidina added "I've known you since the day you were born; it's normal for kids with famous parents to act in different ways."

"Like you..?" asked Kirli as she straightened herself up.

Vidina shook his head and replied "No one's really noticed me. But I'm happy. It's you who's got the most problems; after all, you're the daughter of the High Summoner Yuna."

Chitose gasped and said "YOU'RE LADY YUNA'S DAUGHTER?!"

Kirli sighed. _It's always the same when people find out who my parents are..._

"I didn't know!"

_Here it comes..._

"You really don't act or look like the daughter of someone famous!"

_Wait for it..._

"Kirli-chan! Let's play!"

_Eh?_

Kirli was surprised to see Chitose start tugging her arm. She smiled as she explained "You look like you need to unwind!"

_That's weird...only Vidina and Anlace don't treat me like...a famous person...it's like she never knew at all!_

"Uh...sure..?" Kirli was unsure of what was happening...

"Good idea!" Vidina agreed "We don't leave for a while! Kirli, want to come with us?"

Kirli blushed. Without a second thought, she said "LET'S PLAY BEFORE LEAVING!!"

_Even though we're too old to play anymore..._

X X X X

**Omake:**

**-Close up on chibi Kirli's face-**

**Kirli: FINALLY! I appear!! The ultimate adult; Kirli!!**

**-Zoom out-**

**Vidina: Get off the the table, now.**

**Chitose: Wow, Kirli's cool! -sparkles-**

**-curtains close-**

**Kirli: You ain't the boss of me!**

X X X X

_**catchan: Finished! Introducing Kirli (pronounced "Kee-li"), one of Yuna and Tidus' daughters (they have another daughter, a little boy and another one on the way) and Vidina's childhood friend who is desperately in love with him. In case you're wondering, I'm not revealing who Anlace is until later. Kirli also has the kind of temper where when she gets so annoyed, she will get physical, as seen with trying to prove that Chitose was actually a boy and not a girl.**_

_**Chitose: Kirli-chan seems nice.**_

_**Vidina: Wha...you're so...forgiving? Ditzy? Forgetting? I don't know the word!!**_


	5. The First Fight

Final Fantasy X-3

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES!!**_

_**Vidina: Things got disastrous when Kirli, my childhood friend and the daughter of Lady Yuna, came to visit unexpectedly. But Chitose's now dragging us out to play.**_

_**Kirli: Aww...Vidina is so handsome doing the author's notes. -shoots daggers at catchan-**_

_**Vidina: Kirli, you are so weird.**_

_**catchan: HEY! I MADE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE DISOBEY ME!! (As you can see, Kirli's in love with Vidina and can get very jealous when girls get near him. Vidina doesn't notice her feelings AT ALL, along with the feelings of every girl, and boys in some cases, for him...)**_

X X X X

Chapter 5

The other children wanted to play as well, so they were allowed to play. Chitose recommended that they play tag and Kirli was "it". They were playing in the town square while the adults stared in confusion and absolute humor seeing Kirli, who could lose her temper at the drop of a hat, shrieking "STOP RUNNING AROUND!!"

Then one of the children ran out of the village.

"Hey! Feedo!" Vidina stopped running and shouted after the little boy "Get back here! We said we're not leaving the village! HEY!"

"AHA!"

"AUGH!!"

Vidina was slapped very hard on the back by Kirli. She started laughed. Vidina pounced and started tickling her like a mad man. Chitose decided to follow Feedo out of the village and ran off after him while the other children joined Vidina in tickling Kirli...

X X X X

"Feedo-kun! Feedo-kun! Where are you, Feedo-kun?" Chitose called as she walked down the path by the waterfalls she and Vidina had walked yesterday. She was so sure she had seen him come this way...

"BOO!"

"EEK!"

Chitose crouched and held her head. She then heard laughter and she looked up to see Feedo laughing behind her. She then ordered "Don't you do that! You'll give someone a heart attack!"

"Sorry Chitose." Feedo was still laughing, "You're not It, are you?"

"Nope. I just came to get you." Chitose stood up (she was just taller than him), "Let's go back."

"Yeah, okay."

They started to walk back when water landed not far from them. Feedo screamed while Chitose said "Wait...we're not that close to the waterfalls, are we?"

She turned around and there was a blue blob not far behind them. Feedo said "Oh no, it's a Flan!"

"Don't be silly; that doesn't look one bit like a flan!"

"...what are you on about?! It's a Fiend!"

"A "Fiend"...oh yeah! Vidina told me about those!" Chitose still seemed calm...then a water spell hit her right in the back-the pressure knocked the girl onto her knees. "CHITOSE!!" Feedo began to try and pull her up.

"GET UP! CHITOSE!! PLEASE!!"

_That...really hurt!_

Chitose turned to see the Flan prepare to strike again. Chitose pulled Feedo onto the floor, where the spell narrowly missed. Feedo screamed again.

_What do I do?? I can't do anything!! Someone help!!_

"Grrrr!!"

Chitose looked up and saw a ginger and white dog next to her, growling. The Flan hissed and hopped towards them a few times. After a few seconds, Chitose shouted "GET HIM, BOY!"

The dog barked and charged towards the Flan. It started to bite viciously at the monster. The thing hissed, pulled itself back and then flung back so fast that it sent the dog flying not far from the two humans, who shuddered.

"Feedo-get back to the village now! Get help!!" Chitose ordered.

"But Chitose-"

"GO!"

Feedo scrambled to his knees and started to run. Chitose, while hoping to save both the dog and make sure that the Fiend didn't try to attack Feedo, crawled over to the dog. She pulled it into her arms, where she felt its heart-beat.

_This is my fault! Everything is my fault!_

She whispered "I'm sorry, Boy...I wish I could help you..."

A soft white light came out of her chest and warmed the dog. The dog started barking, softly as if he were regaining his strength. The girl stared in almost awe; _Is this...my doing?_

There was a loud hiss and the flan was flying at them!

"EEEK!!"

Chitose dug her head into the dog's fur.

"_**LIGHTENING**__!!_"

Lightening shot down from the sky and shocked the Flan. The Fiend flew back and withed in pain.

_That voice..!_

"CHITOSE!!"

_That's Kirli!!_

Chitose turned around to see Vidina with a white and blue striped sword and Kirli had a silver dagger in one hand and a black one covered in wire in the other and arrow at the Fiend. Chitose stood up and ran towards them; "Guys!"

Vidina said "Let's talk later! We've got a fight to win!"

"R-right!"

"Uh...I didn't mean that you had to..."

Chitose dropped the dog onto the floor. He seemed to have recovered from earlier from that white light and he got into a fighting position. She knelt down, patted the dog and said "Okay Boy, GET HIM!!"

The dog barked and charged. Vidina charged alongside the dog and, when the dog attacked, attacked as well. Kirli charged as well and kicked the Flan further away.

"VIDINA!"

"Right!"

Vidina stopped, raising his right hand in front of his face and closed his eyes. He seemed to be chanting something. When he stopped, his eyes opened and he rose his right arm full into the air and moved it down just as fast-

"_**LIGHTENING**__!!_"

The same effect as before happened; the Flan hissed, melted and faded as these weird spirit things emerged from it.

The dog trotted over to Chitose, who was still kneeling, and was patted on the head. "Good Boy!"

Kirli twirled her daggers around her fingers before they faded away.

Vidina threw his sword into the air and stood straight when he caught it.

"Chitose."

The girl of the same name looked up to see an angry looking Vidina walking towards her. He pulled her up by her arm and shouted "DON'T YOU EVER-" He tried to say something before he dropped his sword, placed his sword hand on her head and pulled her into his chest. He was bright red as he said "We were so worried! I-I was so w-w-worried!!"

Chitose asked "Eh? Vidina's crying..?"

"A-AM NOT!!"

Chitose giggled; "I promise never to leave Vidina's side in the future. Unless he says so, of course!"

Vidina froze. Okay, NOW, he started crying. He hugged Chitose even harder than before.

"Stop speaking of me like that, you dork!"

Kirli decided to break up this moment that made her sick to the pit of her stomach by saying "LET'S GO BACK!" and grabbed her romantic interest's arm and began to drag him back to the village.

"Woof!"

The dog followed close back.

X X X X

"I can keep him? Really?"

Chitose was kneeling in front of the dog who had saved her life and was being licked like made after she said that. The dog's owner-well, actually she owned the dog's mother and most of the mother's babies were two years-old now-said "Yes; this little fella's old enough to leave his mother now and he seems to like you."

Chitose gleamed and said "Thank you so much!! I'll take good care of him and everythin'!"

Vidina sighed; _Why am I feeling jealous of a DOG?_

X X X X

**Omake:**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Vidina, Chitose and Kirli stand around the dog-**

**Dog: Woof!**

**Vidina: Okay, have you thought of a name for him yet?**

**Chitose: I can't decide...**

**Kirli: Between?**

**Chitose: Hiyori or Captain Ume Flakes.**

**-Vidina and Kirli stare-**

**Both: "Captain Ume Flakes"?**

**Chitose: Yep?**

**Both: NO.**

**Chitose: Okay...**

**Vidina: I like the name Hiyori.**

**Kirli: Me too.**

**Chitose: Okay! We'll call him Captain Ume Flakes!**

**Vidina: -smacks Chitose's head so a large bump appears- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO US?!**

**-Curtains close-**

**Hiyori: Woof!**

X X X X

_**catchan: The first fight scene! And it ends with battle poses! LOL! Here are the classes so far:**_

_Vidina: Warrior/Black Mage_

_Kirli: Thief_

_Chitose: Beast Master/White Mage_

_**Vidina: Next chapter, we head off to Luca?**_

_**catchan: Yep!**_

_**Vidina: Ah yeah! That's so cool!**_

_**Kirli: On a boat with Vidina..? -massive nose bleed-**_

_**catchan: -stares-**_

_**Vidina: Oh Kirli! You're so weird!! Hahaha! -oblivious-**_


	6. Setting off!

Final Fantasy X-3

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES!!**_

_**Chitose: We had a fight last chapter! Ooh! And I got a dog! His name's Hiyori!!**_

_**catchan: Aww... -even the author is immune to her moe charms-**_

X X X X

Chapter 6

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes Pop."

"Ready when you are!"

"One hundred percent ready!"

"Woof!"

Wakka, the Aurochs, the three teenagers and the dog were about to get on the boat when Lulu chased after them and said "Vidina! Wait!"

"Aw Ma!"

Lulu kept kissing his face and saying "Be careful! Don't get hurt! Look after each other! Eat properly! Don't argue with your father! Get a good night sleep every night! Change your underwear everyday-"

"MA!! PLEASE!!" Vidina so wanted the Earth to swallow him at that second, "I'm sixteen! That makes me a MAN already!! So don't worry!!"

"But I'm your mother! It's my job to worry!" Lulu then brought out a handkerchief and licked it "Oops, I got lipstick over your face..."

"UWAH!! MA!!"

"Lu! Come on! The boy's old enough to look after him already!" Wakka protested. Lulu stopped, frowned and said "I can't help it...Vidina's never left home before..."

"He's with us Lu." Wakka reasurred and walked over to his wife. He held her arms and said "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"...okay...but I'll still worry..."

"Best I can get, huh?"

Wakka and Lulu kissed.

"Oh my..." Chitose had been taught that men should only showed affection to women in private. _How bold!_

"MA! POP! EWWW!! QUIT IT!!"

Wakka pulled back and said "Wait until you meet a girl you like!"

"Like THAT will ever happen!" Vidina thought his statement over for a few seconds, "I-IF I EVER MET A GIRL I LIKE, I'VE NEVER TELL YOU!!"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"S-shut up! LET'S GO ALREADY!!"

X X X X

The boat set off.

Chitose stood by the side of the boat and was waving at everyone who came to see them off. Vidina stood next to her, Hiyori had his paws on the railing on the other side of the girl. Kirli stood next to Vidina and shouted "See ya soon everyone!"

"Bye!"

"See ya soon!"

"Good luck!"

"I hope you find Kasumi, Chitose!"

"Be safe!"

Wakka was further down the deck, waving at Lulu and shouted "I love you Lu!"

"I love you too Wakka!"

"Ugh...why do my parents have to act like they're never going to see each other again?" asked Vidina, feeling rather ill.

Kirli replied "Think about it; this is a BOAT. What if we sink like the same boat Chitose and her friend Kasumi were on?"

In order to protect Chitose (after all, how many people would believe she was from another world? They'd bang her up in a loony bin!), Lulu came up with the "boat-sunk-and-now-can-only-remember-the-name-of-her-childhood-friend" plan. So far, it was working.

"...good point." Vidina looked into the ocean.

"Vidina! Say goodbye to your mother! We're almost too far away now!" Wakka ordered in a serious, "You won't see you're mother for a while now!"

"Okay Pop." Vidina left the ladies and the dog to shout back to his mother "Bye Ma! See you in a few days!" His dad threatened him to say that he loved his mother so he quickly added "Love you!"

Kirli looked over at Chitose who was trying to reach a seagull that was flying low beside the boat. Hiyori was panting and barked at the seagull. When Chitose leaned too much over the edge, Kirli grabbed the girl's waist and pulled her back; "Chitose! Not a good idea!"

"Oops! Sorry Kirli-chan!"

Chitose's laughter confused Kirli and she asked "Aren't you scared of the later? After all, the one you were on sunk!"

Chitose froze, taking in the facts, and replied "I'm not scared. Even though I nearly drowned..."

"Ah ha ha! Chitose!" Vidina led the girl away to talk about else across to the other side of the deck. Naturally, Kirli watched as Hiyori followed after his owner and her beloved.

_Something's fishy here..._

X X X X

Chitose went to take a nap below deck with Hiyori. Vidina was tired from keeping an eye on her; _Oh man, Kirli nearly found out...we'd be screwed then!_

Wakka and the Auchochs were talking about the game and there were very few people on deck. On the platform above the deck came a cry: "Hey! Vidina!"

Vidina looked up and saw Kirli waving for him to come up. The boy made his way upstairs and leaned against the railing while Kirli said "It's such a nice day, isn't it?"

"Sure is."

"You still want to leave Besaid one day? When you're old enough?"

"Of course." Vidina replied "Nothing ever happens there."

"Don't say that!" Kirli giggled, "Something bad will happen next!"

"Pfft, good point."

Kirli stared as Vidina stared on to the horizon. Strangely, he changed very little from when they were little kids; back then, he was still this stubborn but cheerful kid. It made her feel relieved seeing him acting like this. Vidina then said "Hey...Ki...you know you're my best friend, right?"

"Y-yeah!!" Kirli went red. Vidina only called her his best friend whenever he told her a secret. Vidina leaned in and said "I think I've got a problem..."

Kirli leaned in too and asked "What sort of problem?"

Vidina whispered "It's about Chitose."

_H-Her?? Oh well, maybe he'll tell me the truth about her..._

"Yes?"

"I-I think I might...ya know...be in...you know...with her." Vidina definetly was embarrassed when he said that.

Kirli had to ask. It would kill her other wise. "You mean...love..?"

"Y-yeah...that sounds right! I think I might be in love with her!"

Kirli was silent as she took this in. She then shouted "VIDINA! YOU JERK!! YOU PROMISED ME!!"

"Huh? Promised what?" Vidina asked before Kirli slapped him in the face and ran off. Everyone below looked up for a brief second before resuming what they were doing before.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Kirli and Chitose sit on bean bags-**

**Chitose: Kirli-chan? How long have you known Vidina for?**

**Kirli: Hm...about...nine years. We're BEST FRIENDS.**

**Chitose: Vidina looks older than you...**

**Kirli: Well, he is. I'm fourteen.**

**Chitose: F-FOURTEEN??**

**Kirli: Aren't I developed? One day, maybe you'll be like me-**

**Chitose: Young people now days develop so early! I'm envious!**

**Kirli: Y-young? Chitose? How old are you?**

**Chitose: I'm sixteen.**

**-Kirli stares-**

**-Chibi Vidina walks in-**

**Vidina: And she's older than me.**

**-Kirli's eyes get wider-**

**Vidina: ..? Kirli? -pokes Kirli-**

**-curtains close-**

**Kirli: THIS IS SO WRONG!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! What's this promise about? Will Kirli ever discover Chitose's secret?**_

_**Chitose: I'm confused...**_


	7. Kirli and Vidina's promise

Final Fantasy X-3

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES!!**_

_**Kirli: VIDINA! THAT JERK!! HE DOESN'T REMEMBER!!**_

_**catchan: ...that pretty sums up the drama...**_

X X X X

Chapter 7

Chitose was woken up by lots of stomping and the door slammed open suddenly. Hiyori started barking and Kirli shouted "SHUT UP YOU STUPID DOG!!"

"Ah! Kirli-chan!" Chitose got to her feet and asked "What's wrong? Have you been crying??"

Kirli shot at her a dark look. If she told Chitose that Vidina was in love with her, Vidina would...maybe...possibly...kill her in cold blood. Kirli then sniffed and decided to shorten her sadness without revealing the truth. She replied "Vidina's a jerk!"

"How?"

Chitose walked towards her concerned. She had that nervous look on her face that showed that she really, really, really, really, really did care. Kirli replied "He forgot our promise!"

"Promise?" Chitose asked "Can I know it? Or is a secret one?"

"Why not? He forgot anyway!"

Kirli fell onto her bum with a thud and Chitose and Hiyori joined her. Kirli then said "When we were kids...Vidina said he'd marry me when we were older."

Chitose stared, her face still the same as it was before.

"Chitose?"

Kirli waved her hand in front of Chitose's face.

"Hello..?"

Chitose said "That's a...very different promise!"

Kirli frowned and said "Yeah, well...it means a lot to me!"

"Uwah...sorry..."

There was silent. Chitose said "Well...if this means a lot to you...then tell him! He should know better!"

_But he loves you. If I mention the promise to him, he'll find out and end up rejecting me..._

"Hm? Is there something else on your mind?"

_Yeah, you._

Suddenly, the boat rocked to the side violently. The two girl and dog were knocked to the floor. Kirli managed to stand up and asked "W-what was that??"

Chitose grabbed onto Kirli, who pulled her up, and said "I hope everyone's okay..."

There came screams and something smashed into the side of the ship where the girls were in with a very, very, very loud THUD! Water poured in and the two girls and dog backed to the door. A huge, thin tentacle slipped in and tried to grab Chitose. She screamed and Kirli shoved the girl and dog out of the room.

"KIRLI-CHAN!"

The tentacle wrapped itself around Kirli's waist and dragged her out through the hole.

"KIRLI-CHAN!!"

X X X X

Above deck, everyone was holding onto whatever they could get their hands on to stay standing. Vidina held onto Wakka, who held onto the side of the boat. Someone shouted "The boat's been hit! We're sinking!!"

Vidina's eyes widened and said "Pop! Chitose's-"

"I know!" Wakka shouted, "I know!"

"Vidina! Wakka-san!!"

Chitose stumbled her way towards them and Hiyori slipped towards them. The girl grabbed his collar and slipped right into Wakka. Wakka asked "You alright??"

"Kirli-chan's..." Chitose began to say when there came a loud scream "VIDINA!! HELP MEEEEEE!!"

Everyone looked to the side to see a giant squid rise out of the water. It rose several tentacles into the air and in one of them was a squirming Kirli. Chitose screamed and Vidina shouted "KIRLI!"

"VIDINA!! HELP ME!!"

Vidina let go of his father and his sword appeared in his hand. He then began to run towards the side of the boat nearest to the fiend.

"VIDINA! NO!"  
"VIDINA!"

Chitose wanted to let go and help but Wakka held onto her tightly. Vidina hopped onto the side and off towards the fiend. He rose his right arm into the air-

"VIDINA!! NO! DON'T!!" Wakka was desperate. "YOU CAN'T USE LIGHTENING HERE!! YOU'LL GET KILLED!!"

Chitose's eyes widened; she began to squirm out of Wakka's grip and shouted "Let me go!! I have to help!!"

. Vidina was about to lower his arm when a tentacle flew up and smacked Vidina back onto the ship. He slid next to his father, his head hitting the edge of the ship. Wakka's eyes widened in horror as he noticed that Vidina wasn't moving.

"VIDINA!!"

Chitose fell onto her knees and placed a hand on his chest. "Vidina..."

The boat began to tip over to the squid's side and people began to scream and held on tighter to whatever it was they held onto. Vidina began to slide down to the monster. Wakka screamed louder for his son. A tentacle reached out for the boy-

"NO WAY!"

Chitose had managed to get out Wakka's grip and pushed herself in front of Vidina so that the squid caught her instead. The boat suddenly tipped up normal and Chitose was pulled into the air near Kirli.

"CHITOSE!!"

Hiyori started barking.

X X X X

"_One day, I'll be married to a really handsome guy and we'll have a lot of beautiful kids!"_

_A young boy with red hair that reached up into the sky and a bandage over his nose stared at the younger girl with very long brown hair in some annoyance. She was holding her hands and had this dreamy look on her face._

"_Geez, look at you Kirli." the boy pouted "You're seven and you're thinking of marriage!"_

"_Aw, shut up!" Kirli replied "At least I HAVE ambitions!"_

"_I do too!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do too!"_

"_Fine, what are they?"_

"_Simple. Get off this stupid island!"_

_Kirli asked "Then what?"_

"_Get with a girl, duh!" the boy replied. The girl asked "Which girl?"_

"_I don't know!." the boy was really annoyed._

"_If you have no one when you leave the island after a year, how about me?" the girl asked, sounding hopeful. The boy thought about this. In jest, he said "Yeah, sure. If I don't have a girl after a year of leaving here, I'll marry you."_

"_Yay!"_

_Kirli smiled so innocently. _

X X X X

_...I'm so tired...maybe I should take a nap. My eye lids are so heavy..._

_What's that noise? Is that Hiyori?_

"-AAAAH!"

_..._

_That doesn't sound like a dog...that sounds like...Kirli...Kirli..? KIRLI!!_

Vidina struggled to open his eyes. When he did, he saw Chitose and Kirli and that fiend. Everything came back to him and he slowly began to sit up. His arm kept him steady and his eyes widened at what he saw.

_KIRLI!! CHITOSE!!_

Vidina struggled to his knees. When he was finally standing, he wobbled around. Wakka shouted "Vidina!! Are you alright??"

Water was up to Vidina's ankles and rising. He wobbled towards the fiend and shouted "LET THEM GO!!"

He pointed the sword at the monster, which just roared. He then put his arms either side of him and chanted something with his eyes closed. The monster tried to grab him when he opened his eyes and shouted "_**FIRE**_!!"

Fire flew up and burnt the tentacles, dropping the girls. Two men managed to catch them and the monster moaned before disappearing into the water. There was silence. After a minute or two, people began to become hysterical and a group of people disappeared below deck to assess the damage. Vidina was breathing heavily.

"Vidina!" Kirli ran over, stopped about half way and asked "Y-you alright??"

Vidina started to walk towards her with a tired look on his face. Kirli blushed and closed her eyes.

_Wow! He's so sexy!_

Vidina walked right past her and stopped at Chitose. Kirli turned around, looking cheated and feeling very angry and cheated. Vidina stopped in front of Chitose and asked "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Chitose began to stammered "B-but y-your h-head!!"

"I'm fine if you are fine." Vidina smiled. _WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING??_

"You sure?"

"Yeah-er..." Vidina fell onto his knees and his head landed on Chitose's stomach.

"WAH! VIDINA!!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Vidina is kicking a blitz-ball in the air-**

**Person: You freak! Forgetting a childhood promise!!**

**Vidina: AH! -turns around- NOT ANOTHER ONE!! GO AWAY!!**

**Person: No!**

**Vidina: Fine. -chants something-**

**Person: W-wait!!**

**Vidina: FIRE!!**

**-Entire omake is lit on fire-**

**-curtains close-**

**Sign: We apologise for Vidina's behaviour. He will not do this again. I hope.**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter!**_

_**Kirli: HE IGNORED ME!!**_

_**catchan: He's in love with someone else. Just give up already!**_

_**Kirli: NEVER!!**_


	8. Critical

Final Fantasy X-3

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE FINAL SERIES!**_

_**Chitose: Last time, a giant monster attacked and Vidina saved us! Whee!**_

_**Vidina: You flatter me, Chitose. -blushes-**_

_**Chitose: But the boat is damaged, as well as Vidina's head!! Oh no!!**_

_**catchan: Now what will happen to our heroes?!**_

X X X X

Chapter 8

Luckily, the boat managed to reach Kilika, where the wounded were taken to land very quickly. The first thing that Chitose noted was that Kilika was much larger than Besaid and it was very much closer to the dock.

People stood around and talked amongst themselves. Vidina was carried off in a stretcher and Wakka ran after him. He was the most seriously wounded on the boat. Kirli was under strict orders to keep an eye on Chitose and help gather on Kasumi. Chitose watched as Vidina was carried off and she looked...more traumatised than before. She tried to follow after Vidina but Kirli grabbed her wrist; "Come on. Let's ask around for Kasumi, okay?"

"...yeah..."

X X X X

The Aurochs and the two girls settled into the inn while Wakka stood outside the room where Vidina was being treated. Those who knew Wakka and his family well knew that Wakka hadn't been this worried since Vidina, when he was five, nearly drowned in the ocean. They didn't know what to say and Chitose just crouched in a corner.

_No news on Kasumi...and Vidina's..._

She rested her head on her knees and after a while, she decided to go for walk. She left the room she and Kirli were staying and noticed a doctor talking to Wakka. Suddenly, Wakka wailed and fell onto his knees. Chitose asked "Wakka-san?"

The doctor and Wakka looked over at her and Wakka stood up. He wiped his eyes and said "H-hi Chitose."

"Is Vidina...okay?" she asked.

Wakka replied "H-he's..." he frowned and said "I don't want to lie to you...it's fifty/fifty."

Chitose's eyes widened; "No way..." she started to cry and Hiyori, who followed her out of the room, whined. Kirli leaned against the door with the Aurochs. Kirli was determined not to be the one to cry and the Aurochs were fighting back their nerves.

Chitose crouched down and put her arms around Hiyori's neck, burying her face in his neck. "Please God..." she began to mutter before leaning back and remembering the flan on Besaid. She quickly stood up and said in a determined voice "I want to see Vidina."

Wakka said "Maybe not right now-"

"But Wakka-san! Maybe I can help him!" Chitose sniffed, "Please!"

She bowed and said "Please! Even if I can't help, then I want to see him again!"

Wakka was quiet for about five minutes before saying "...fine. I think he'd want to see you anyway."

X X X X

Vidina lay on a bed, striped of his shirt and his left trouser leg was rolled up, and his head, his arms and his left leg were bandaged. He looked so peaceful sleeping in an almost dead-like state. His face was dirty and drenched in sweat and his breathing through his mouth was heavy. Chitose had seen conditions like this when her gran had Cancer. She wasn't afraid though.

Wakka stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at him, she could tell he was thinking that his son wouldn't make it. She swallowed and walked over to the bed and got onto her knees. Taking Vidina's hand in hers and placing her forehead on it, she began to say "Please God...you've made me heal before...please heal Vidina. Please..."

Nothing happened.

"Please! Please!! Don't take him away from us!"

Again nothing happened.

"...Chi...tose?"

The girl looked up to see Vidina's eyes looking at her. He weakly smiled and asked "Am I...seeing thi...ngs?"

Chitose's tears fell harder; "Why can't I help?? I healed Hiyori!! Why can't I heal you?? WHY??"

Chitose showed frustration like a little kid, which made Vidina reply "Don't get so worked...up..."

He began to close his eyes again.

"VIDINA!!"

"Chitose...I want t...to tell you something..."

"You won't die!" Chitose ordered "You'll be fine!!"

Wakka turned his head away. The Aurochs and Kirli were on the other side of the door, listening as much as they could hear.

"I said I wouldn't leave Vidina's side!" the girl closed her eyes in frustration and shouted "So don't leave me!!"

A white light appeared and engulfed Vidina. Wakka turned around and stared in shock. Vidina's wounds healed and Chitose opened her eyes as the light faded. Vidina lifted his other arm and moved his wrist slowly, then quickly. Wakka gaped and ran to his son; "V-Vidina!! You okay??"

"Y...yeah. I'm fine, Pop." Vidina looked from his arm to Chitose and asked "Why didn't you say that you were a White Mage??"

"...didn't I kinda guess say that earlier..?" Chitose was confused.

Wakka started to cry as he said "Thank Yevon!!"

He grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug.

"UWAH!! POP!! QUIT IT!!"

X X X X

_A figure watched the scene from a Sphere. They smiled and turn to another._

"_See how powerful she is?"_

"_...yes."_

"_She will be the End of Spira if she isn't stopped."_

X X X X

Vidina managed to escape in the middle of the night and went for a little walk around the inn. He had barely closed his door when someone tapped his shoulder and asked "What'cha doin'?"

The boy turned around to see the girl of his dreams standing behind him with a glass of water in her hands. She was smiling so innocently at him and she asked again "What'cha doin'?"

"Uh-UH! G-going for a walk!"

"How'd you get past Wakka-san?"

Vidina replied "He's asleep on a chair. Be quiet; I don't want people to know that I'm off for a walk."

"But I know." Chitose said. Vidina stifled his laughter and said "Oh yeah, I didn't say thank you for ealier. You really saved my life."

Chitose took a sip of water and replied "It's no problem. Oh yeah, I got this book with basic training for White Mages from the doctor after dinner. I'm going to study hard on the way to Luca." She lifted up her fists and made a psych-up face.

Vidina smiled. His eyes scanned her body and noticed that her eyes were glittering and she was shivering a little. He asked "Are you crying?"

"Huh!" Chitose jumped, "W-why would I-I be crying?? You're okay! And that's all that...that's all that..." the girl quickly took a big sip of water. She then looked at the boy and asked"W-why would I be crying if you're fine??"

Vidina placed a hand on her cheek and said "You said you didn't want to be alone..."

"...Kasumi wasn't here..."

Vidina fell quiet. Now that he thought about it, he knew Chitose the longest so she probably put a lot of trust in their relationship. He couldn't leave her if Kasumi wasn't found. He'd stay with her, he thought, until they were...no...even after they were reunited, he'd stay with her. After all, that was love; the determination to never leave the side of the one you loved.

Chitose sniffed; "I can't find Kasumi and I nearly lost you. Today was horrible!"

Vidina wiped away her tears with his thumb and said "It's okay. It's okay."

Chitose drank her water again. That's when his eyes rested on her mouth. His face didn't go red like it normally would. Instead, it felt more natural and he leaned down to-

"Vidina? What are you doing?" Chitose asked.

Okay, NOW he went bright red. He straightened himself up and put his hand behind his head as he replied "N-nothing!!"

"Did you want a drink?" Chitose smiled, "Here, have a sip of my water." She held the cup up.

"...sure..." Vidina took the cup and took a sip. Chitose laughed "Hee hee!"

"Hm?"

"If Kasumi were here, she'd say this was an indirect kiss!"

Vidina froze.

_I-I-INDIRECT **KISS**?!_

"I'M GOING TO BED!" Vidina flew into an angry fit and went back into his room, "G-G-GOOD NIGHT!!"

"Ah, good night!"

_...that could have gone better..._

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Vidina and Kirli are talking when Chitose walks in-**

**Chitose: AH!**

**Vidina: What?**

**Chitose: I remember who your voice reminds me of!!**

**Vidina: Who?**

**Chitose: Nobuhiko Okamoto**

**Vidina: Huh?**

**Chitose: Yeah! He's so hot!!**

**Vidina: -blushes so hard that his eyes disappear-**

**Kirli: What about me?**

**Chitose: Hm... Ayaka Kawasumi! She's can do such cute voices!!**

**Vidina: Who do you sound like?**

**Chitose: ...Kasumi says I sound like Junko Takeuchi.**

**Kirli: Is that bad?**

**Chitose: I SOUND LIKE NARUTO!! WAAAAAH!!**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: When I'm bored, I try to imagine how my characters sound. Vidina sounds like John Brown from Ghost Hunt (but I don't know if he can sing, which may contridict Vidina's bio), Kirli sounds like Shion Yasuoka from Shion no O and Chitose sounds like Naruto XD**_

_**Vidina: OH GOD!!**_

_**Chitose: ?**_

_**catchan: Calm down dude. Everything will be fine. -smiles-**_

_**Vidina: I HATE YOU.**_

_**catchan: And I love you. -heart-**_


	9. Kilika

Final Fantasy X-3

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES!**_

_**Vidina: Last time, Chitose healed me from near death and Kasumi wasn't in Kilika. What's next?**_

_**catchan: Let's-**_

_**-Chitose suddenly appears-**_

_**Chitose: LET'S FIND OUT!!**_

_**catchan: -stares into space-**_

_**Chitose: Ola? Is catchan okay?**_

_**Vidina: ...I don't know.**_

_**catchan: YOU READ MY LINE. -smoke, evil red eyes, all that jazz-**_

_**Vidina: Crap. -shields Chitose with his body- DON'T YOU COME NEAR HER!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 9

The next boat would set off at mid-day. Vidina was ordered to stay in bed until then and Chitose was bored. Kirli decided to take the older girl to Kilika's temple.

"So let me get this straight, we have to go through THERE??" Chitose pointed into the dark Kilika forest with dread and horror. Kirli and Hiyori, meanwhile, had taken about ten steps inside when she noticed the older girl shivering. She then replied "Of course. The only part of the journey that's a trek is the steps to the actual temple; those go on _forever_!! Why? You scared?"

"M-me?? S-scared?? No way!!" Chitose tried to be look brave but suddenly cowered. Kirli smiled like a cat; "Oh my..."

Chitose looked at Kirli, who put her hand over her mouth and asked "Are you scared of the dark?"

"NO WAY!! WHY'D I BE SCARED OF THE DARK?? I'M NOT A KID!!" Chitose protested. Kirli then retorted with "Why don't you go in?"

"B-because...V-Vidina isn't here!!"

"...huh?"

Chitose explained "Vidina knows more than me so..."

"You rely on him?"

"Of course, he helped me out!"

Kirli felt a vein pop in her head.

_Relax Kirli...at least she hasn't said that she loves our beloved Vidina..._

**But she as good has! It's not fair!! Why does he have to love HER?? Childhood friend romances are usually so successful!!**

Kirli said "Come on; you can trust me! I've been all over the world!"

She put her hand out and smiled to get Chitose's trust. Chitose studied her hand carefully before taking it in hers.

"You look after me...right?"

"Yep."

"Woof!"

X X X X

"You mean that the number of Fiends have increased recently?"

Wakka was talking with some locals at the inn and was curious to hear this. One of the locals said "Not just the low level ones; the really strong ones are all gathering too! That one that attacked your boy was probably one of them!"

Wakka placed a finger on his chin and thought "_That's strange, all since Chitose appeared. I admit her presence is weird but...nah, it's probably not connected. I hope..._"

**THUMP!**

Everyone looked up at the ceiling and Wakka made his way back to the room where Vidina was and found his son laying on the floor, arms and legs spread out. Vidina was cursing, waving his limbs around widly.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! CRAP! CRAP! DAMN! SH-"

"Vidina, what are you doing?" asked Wakka, his sweat dropped the second he heard Vidina's reply-

"CHITOSE'S LEANING ON SOMEONE ELSE!! NO ONE WILL TAKE HER AWAY FROM HER!!"

"I-is that all??" Wakka laughed.

Vidina snapped "BUT I LOVE HER POP! I WANT HER TO ASK ME FOR HELP!! NOT ANYONE ELSE!! WHAT IF IT WERE ANOTHER MAN-HAAAA!! I'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!"

Wakka's lips curled into a "Aha!" smile and said "Soo...you DO like Chitose..!"

Vidina took this in before his face went red, in the same way a thermometer works, and steam escaped from his ears.

X X X X

Chitose kept holding onto Kirli's hand (unless they were attacked, then they let go so they could fight) as they walked through the woods. They made their way back into day light and the older girl looked up to see the Kilika Steps; her face fell at the sight and she asked "Kirli-chan, just how many temple steps are there??"

Kirli replied "Huh...you know, I've never counted."

"Aw man..."

Chitose felt like crying in exhaustion!

"It's too far...I want to go back to the inn...I want to go home!" Chitose was tempted to turn around but the thought of going back into the dark woods by herself really scared her so she chased after Kirli, who was half way up the stairs. They got up two flights before stopping to rest at a large platform, then they moved on to the next few steps. They continued their way until they reached the temple.

Chitose, the first up, stopped and smiled so broadly, "Wow! So this is Kilika temple! It's so busy!"

_Busy..?_

Kirli caught up and understand what Chitose had said; a large crowd was gathered at the entrance and they were shouting numerous things at the entrance, which was locked tight. Hiyori just barked and lay on the floor. Chitose asked "Is it always busy here?"

Kirli replied "Rarely...something is not right here..."

A priest stood in front of the entrance and shouted "Everyone, no one can pray here today."

"Why not?!" the crowd demanded, "We come here everyday to pray! And today we have a mission! How dare you not let us pass!"

The priest sighed and explained "I-it's because we can't..."

A woman shouted "That Fiend will be the death of us! Please destroy it!"

_Fiend..?!_

Kirli's eyes narrowed and watched as the priest replied "S-such lies! That is superstition! There is no Fiend here! And if one were, it'd not be dangerous!"

You know in those films where they say one thing but then the most ironic thing happens? Well, THAT happened to the priest as something pushed up from under the priest and people ran away as he was swallowed up by it. People screamed and both girls and dog got into an offensive position as what looked like a giant Venus fly trap chewed the man.

"Kirli-chan! Did you see that?!" Chitose asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah! Chitose, Hiyori, be careful." Kirli ordered.

Chitose nodded; "You too!"

"That thing is dangerous. Stand back." came a woman's voice.

The girls turned behind them to see a hooded poncho figure standing behind them. In her hand was a sword with a skull emblem on it's hilt and she didn't make eye contact with the girls. Kirli demanded "Who do you think we are?? We'll take care of it! It'll be easy-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Kirli jumped to the side while the hood woman grabbed Chitose under her arm and Hiyori's collar, pulling them away just as a large vine connected to the Fiend smashed where they stood. Kirli looked at the spot she once stood in horror and Chitose stammered "T-that was a-a-a c-c-close one..."

The woman let go of Chitose and said "I'll get this over and done with soon. Stay here."

Kirli shouted "FOR THE LAST TIME!! WE'LL TAKE OF-"

The woman ran past Kirli and placed the tip of her sword at the bottom of the Fiend and jumped high in the air so elegantly, performing an almost perfect upper-cut. This cut the Fiend in two and it faded away.

"...i-it..." Kirli's jaw dropped. Chitose cheered "YAY! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!"

The woman's sword disappeared and she walked towards the steps. She then stopped and said "Honestly, Kirli. Your parents are worried sick."

Kirli's eyes widened and said "Eh?"

The woman removed her hood to reveal that she wore a black tube top, a tight fitting pair of black shorts (longer than hot pants, shorter than shorts) and knee length black boots, tied together by red thread. Her hair was gray and long enough to be a small ponytail and her eyes were blood red. Her black fingerless, elbow length gloved arms folded themselves as she tilted herself into a telling off position.

Kirli stammered "P-Paine?? O-oh c-c-c-crap!!"

Paine replied "That's right. Your mother asked me and Rikku to go look for you after after you ran off. And here I find you. What WERE you thinking?"

"I-I can explain!" Kirli stammered.

"Don't bother." Paine turned her head to look at Chitose, who was unsure of what was going on, "I know." She leaned in and whispered "How funny that Vidina's captivated by this girl. Your plans always were terrible."

"PAINE!" Kirli went red, "Please don't take me back to my parents! I want to go watch the Blitz Ball! Please!!"

Chitose walked over and said "Yeah, please Paine-san. Kirli-chan really needs to unwind! So please don't take her away!"

Paine stared and felt a maternal feeling creep up on her.

_T-this girl is...too innocent!!_

"O-okay! Fine! Kirli, you can go watch the Blitz Ball but you and I are going straight back to your parents once it's over!!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Chitose and Kirli are sitting on bean bags-**

**Chitose: I hear you have siblings, Kirli-chan.**

**Kirli: Yeah; I have a sister and a brother. I'll have another brother or sister soon. They're so annoy.**

**Chitose: I can't understand when people curse their siblings.**

**Kirli: You have a sibling.**

**Chitose: Yeah! Issun, my brother! He's so cute!!**

**Kirli: R-really?**

**Chitose: -puts her hands in her pockets- Hold on a minute...I've got a picture of him in here somewhere-Aha! Here! -shows Kirli the picture (the ones you get from photo booths)-**

**-Cute, girly framed picture shows Chitose and an older looking and much, much, MUCH taller emotionless boy with the same hair in a photo booth, both doing the peace sign-**

**Kirli: (THAT'S her little brother?!)**

**-Curtains close-**

**Chitose: Isn't he adorable?**

**-Elsewhere-**

**Vidina: AUGH! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!! CRAP!! CRAP! DAMN! F-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Introducing our fourth party member! Paine, the returning character from FFX-2! Vidina's getting more open with his feelings for Chitose now (but he won't tell her, how cute!) and, yes, there is some sort of screwed up biology in Chitose's family (her mum looks like a seventeen year-old school girl while her dad is really, really tall and looks kinda scary even through he's harmless). But she loves her family all the same.**_

_**-Kirli enters-**_

_**Kirli: Where are Vidina and Chitose?**_

_**catchan: Oh...I locked them in a cupboard.**_

_**Kirli: -jealous- Why?**_

_**catchan: SHE READ MY LINE!! NO ONE READS MY LINE!!**_

Party Jobs

_Vidina: Warrior/Black Mage_

_Kirli: Thief_

_Chitose: Beast Master/White Mage_

_Paine: Warrior_


	10. A sweet moment

Final Fantasy X-3

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES!!**_

_**Paine: Last time, Chitose and Kirli went to Kilika temple and a Fiend attacked. I saved them and now I'm joining them.**_

_**catchan: Let's find out what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 10

The four (three people and one dog) returned to the Kilika inn, where they were warmly greeted by Wakka (Paine and Wakka had met in the past) and Vidina kept staring at Paine. He explained "I think we've met somewhere before...but where..."

Paine said "I remember you very well. You're the boy who tried to sneak on board my air ship. Speaking of air ships..."

Wakka looked at Vidina in confusion and asked "You tried to do what?"

While Vidina tried to think of a good reply to his father, Paine said "I've been travelling by foot and boat."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Kirli.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say so." Paine replied.

X X X X

"So, you went to Kilika temple with Kirli..." Vidina repeated with some relief. The group were now on the boat to Luca and the sun had long setting (what a long journey!). Vidina and Chitose were above deck while most had gone below. Chitose said "Yep; that's how we met Paine-san."

"Dad kinda lost it when he heard I tried to run away..." Vidina rubbed one of his ears. "Got such a yellin'..."

"Well...you did try to run away." Chitose smiled.

"Good point..." Vidina dropped his head so he could look at the floor.

There was a silence before Chitose asked "Um...how are you feeling now?"

Vidina looked back up and replied "I'm fine, why?"

Chitose went kinda red and said "I...I missed you today."

Vidina slowly took this in and blushed; "R-r-really??"

"Yeah..." Chitose looked at the ocean.

_OH. WOW. S-s-s-she m-missed m-m-me!! I-I-I f-f-f-feel s-s-s-s-s-s-so h-happy!_

Vidina looked at the ocean too and stammered "W-well...I-I-I m-missed y-you t-t-t-too!"

Chitose looked at him and smiled. There was an uncomfortable silence. What does one say after that? Vidina put his hand behind his head and began to think about what to do next. Vidina asked "So...excited about getting to Luca?"

Chitose nodded really fast, a childish smile on her face. Vidina's hand suddenly twitched; it moved up to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

_...I don't care anymore...I want to..._

"Vidina? What are you doing?" asked Chitose.

Vidina had leaned in so close that his lips was VERY close to hers. He paused at the question.

_Huh...now I actually care again..._

Vidina quickly moved up and kissed her forehead. He then quickly removed himself, did a thumbs-up and said "A good luck kiss! T-that we'll find Kasumi!"

Chitose smiled again; "Then I'll give you one too!"

"Huh?"

Chitose had to pull a confused Vidina down a bit so that she could kiss his forehead. There was a pause. Vidina was still taking this in and Chitose couldn't understand the blank look on his face. She heard Wakka shout up "Vidina? Chitose? Where are you?"

Chitose let go of Vidina's arms and ran over to the stairs.

"Wakka-san! Hello!"

Wakka reached the deck and put his hand on Chitose's head. He then ruffled it and said "Time to get some sleep." He looked over at Vidina and called "You too!" He then paused to stare at his son's face and thought "_What the heck happened to him?_"

"Okay!" Chitose then bowed and said "Good night, Wakka-san. Vidina!"

She then made her way below deck. Wakka called "Vidina, comin'?"

Vidina still didn't move. Slowly, he blinked and said "...she kissed me..."

"Hah?" Wakka was confused. Then came the shock; Vidina grabbed his father's shirt and demanded "I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT GIRLS!!"

"HAAAAAH??" Wakka's eyes widened in horror "W-W-WHY FROM ME?!"

"Cause you're my dad! You must have known a lot of girls before you married Ma!"

"W-well..." Wakka put his hand behind his head "I-I've known your ma for a l-long time..."

"Don't tell me Ma was your first??"

An embarrassed Wakka hit his son so hard that he landed on the deck.

"H-HOW CAN YOU ASK ME SUCH A QUESTION?! I'M YOUR FATHER!!"

X X X X

Day light came and everyone was up on deck to watch as Luca came into sight. Vidina had made his way to the tip of the boat, holding onto some rope to keep up right. Chitose wanted to stand next to him but Kirli was holding her back. Paine stood near-by, making sure that Kirli didn't try to do a runner. Wakka shouted "VIDINA! GET OFFA THERE!! IT'S DANGEROUS!!"

Vidina turned around, pulled at his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out; "Make me, Old Man!"

"RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Wakka was on his way to where Vidina was but noticed Chitose. He then said "Chitose, can you get Vidina off there?"

"Hm! Okay!" Chitose was about to shout out to him when she noticed Hiyori make his way towards the front. "Ah! Hiyori! Come here boy!"

She managed to get out of Kirli's grip and followed after the hound.

"ACK! CHITOSE!" Kirli shouted.

Vidina turned around once he heard barking and his jaw dropped to see the dog and master making their way to him. "CHITOSE!! HIYORI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I came to get you and Hiyori." Chitose smiled, unaware of the danger. The boat moved up suddenly and Chitose fell back. Vidina quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up right. After some struggle, both humans and dog were back on deck, where Vidina told Chitose off.

Paine looked over and then at Kirli. Both females looked at each other and thought the same thing:

_Who exactly is Chitose?_

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains close-**

**-Chibi Paine stands all dramatic-like-**

**Paine: ...**

**-Silence-**

**Paine: ...is someone watching me..?**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter!**_

_**Paine: How short.**_

_**catchan: I can't help it!!**_


End file.
